Como una estrella inalcanzable
by Alisseawarren
Summary: Tauriel toma una decisión al ver una oportunidad de salvar a Kili, a pesar de las consecuencias que eso traiga para ella en el futuro. Escena ampliada de La Desolación de Smaug durante la pelea contra los orcos y el momento en que Tauriel salva a Kili. Es un KilixTauriel, con parte de charla amistosa entre Tauriel y Fili. Abstenerse los que estén en contra de este personaje nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del Autor: **Hola a todos :) Antes que nada quiero comentar que siento no haber seguido el fic que tengo a medias, pero por distintas circunstancias estoy con la inspiración muerta por ese lado, y aunque espero poder terminarlo en algún momento (será uno de los proyectos a tener en cuenta ahora que viene el nuevo año), tampoco quería quedarme parada y dejar de escribir, así que, mientras lo termine, he decidido probar con los One Shot, a ver qué tal se me dan.

En los últimos meses he iniciado muchos de distintas temáticas, pero ha sido al ver La Desolación de Smaug, la última película de El Hobbit, cuando me ha venido una oleada de inspiración y he sacado esto de apenas tres horas de escritura.

Aunque al ver los trailers estaba algo reticente con el personaje de Tauriel, fue ver la película y enamorarme completamente de ella, así como de sus escenas, pero advierto a los que no hayan visto la película que paren de leer aquí de inmediato.

Ahora, para los que ya la hayáis visto, esta es mi versión extendida de la escena en la que Tauriel cura a Kili en la casa de Bardo, lo que sucede entre ellos y un poco lo que creo que sería la opinión de Fili al respecto. Me ha gustado mucho escribirlo y espero que a los que sois, como yo, fans de la pareja KilixTauriel, disfrutéis tanto leyéndolo como yo lo he hecho escribiéndolo.

Agradeceré todos vuestros comentarios al respecto, aunque repito, abstenerse los que no sean fans de esta pareja.

Como siempre suele decirse, estos personajes no son míos, son obra de Tolkien y de Peter Jackson, en el caso de Tauriel, es sin ánimo de lucro, etc. Ahora sí, os dejo con la historia y, según vuestros comentarios, quizá me plantee algo más de esta pareja en el futuro ^^

**COMO UNA ESTRELLA INALCANZABLE**

Tauriel llevaba todo el trayecto tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que su imprudencia y su desafío a su rey había sido por razones nobles, por demostrar a los orcos lo que les ocurre cuando sobrepasan las fronteras del reino del bosque. Mientras llegaba con su príncipe y amigo de la infancia a las destartaladas casas de la ciudad de Lago, acechando a la partida de orcos que habían salido en persecución de los enanos, ella no dejaba de repetirse a sí misma que esto era lo correcto, que solo lo hacía por su pueblo, para que el mal y la oscuridad no llegasen a sus fronteras y terminasen por arrasarles cuando fuera demasiado fuerte para pararlo, cuando ni siquiera encerrados en su ciudad pudieran evitarlo. Y sobre todo trataba de convencerse a sí misma que el hecho de que hubiera tomado esa decisión cuando escuchó las palabras del orco que habían capturado, el saber que ese joven enano había sido alcanzado por una flecha de Morgul, no había sido tenido en cuenta a la hora de tomar ese camino.

Ella sabía que sus compañeros no tendrían los conocimientos suficientes para curarlo, que solo la medicina élfica evitaría que se sumiese en las sombras para siempre, pero no era más que un enano, y a ella no le importaba, no debía importarle.

La noche ya había caído, y ni para Legolas ni para ella fue difícil ocultarse por los tejados, mientras los orcos buscaban a la compañía de enanos entre las casas.

Tauriel se detuvo tras su príncipe cuando él lo hizo, señalándola una casa en torno a la cual los orcos comenzaban a concentrarse, preparándose para atacar. Una niña humana de no más de doce o trece años salió al balcón de la destartalada casa, y aunque la elfa hizo amago de incorporarse, su compañero la detuvo, serio e imperturbable.

- Aún no, no es el momento.

Puede que Legolas tuviera razón, el factor sorpresa era su mejor oportunidad, y sin saber a ciencia cierta el número de orcos que aún no habrían llegado a la casa, no era prudente dejarse ver, pero apenas se inició el ataque, Tauriel no pudo estarse quieta.

Gritos de niños se escuchaban dentro de la casa, y la elfa pelirroja ni se fijó en la expresión molesta de su amigo cuando, ignorándole, corrió saltando del tejado y entrando directamente por el balcón, blandiendo sus dagas y empezando a clavarlas en cada orco que se cruzaba en su camino.

Mientras luchaba pudo percatarse de que solo había unos pocos enanos, pues la mayoría parecía no estar presentes. Quizá se habían marchado ya hacia la montaña.

A pesar de ser inferiores en número, y de estar sin armas, los enanos intentaron hacer frente a los orcos y proteger al niño y las dos niñas que se encontraban en la casa, pero Tauriel supo que, de no ser por ella y Legolas, quizá no lo habrían contado.

Apenas terminó de quitarse de encima a otro de los orcos, que seguían entrando como cucarachas por los huecos abiertos de la casa, un grito desgarrador hizo que la elfa se volviera hacia una pequeña cama junto a la ventana. Un orco que acababa de caer del tejado agarraba a Kili de la pierna, tirándole al suelo.

Por puro instinto corrió hacia él, moviendo con gran habilidad sus dagas a su paso y matando a otros dos orcos mientras hacía de escudo entre otro de los enanos, que trataba de proteger a los niños.

Paró con una de sus dagas el ataque de un tercero que trató de abalanzarse sobre ellos, pero se quedó realmente sorprendida cuando, pese a su estado, Kili se incorporó y apuñaló al mismo orco que ella estaba frenando, acabando con él.

Al momento, el enano soltó el cuchillo y cayó al suelo, gritando de nuevo mientras se lleva una de sus manos a la pierna herida. Era la primera vez en su vida que Tauriel se sentía paralizada, mirando impotente al joven enano de cabellos castaños, con una mezcla de miedo y lástima en sus ojos verde claro. No reaccionó hasta que escuchó la voz de su amigo y compañero.

- Hay más. Tauriel.

Legolas la llamó con firmeza, levantando la mirada hacia él mientras notaba el brillo en sus ojos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. La mirada azul cielo que el príncipe la devolvió, sin embargo, era fría y seria, como si de alguna forma la desafiase a elegir entre él y el enano agonizante que tenía a sus pies.

Tauriel se sentía confusa, y en los escasos segundos en que intentaba decidir lo que debía hacer, lo que sería más sensato y correcto, uno de los enanos, rubio y también de aspecto joven, se acercó al más anciano, que ya se arrodillaba junto a Kili.

- Le perdemos.

Escuchó como el enano anciano le decía al joven, y de nuevo Tauriel miró al joven enano castaño, con el rostro desencajado por el dolor, en el suelo. Sentía su corazón palpitar a la altura de su garganta, como si entre él y su cabeza no pudieran ponerse de acuerdo, y entonces Légolas la llamó de nuevo.

- Tauriel…

Su mirada era ahora más cálida, más amistosa, pero ella notó en la voz y los ojos de su príncipe que deseaba que le acompañase, que en ese momento la decisión que tomaba no era solo sobre si se quedaba o no a ayudar al joven enano, en esa decisión estaba implícito el deseo de su corazón, y si se quedaba, sabía que perdería la confianza de su príncipe, pero si le seguía, perdería a Kili…

Y entonces, cuando vio marcharse a Legolas, lanzó al joven enano una última mirada, y de nuevo intentó convencerse a sí misma.

Lo importante era defender su tierra, matar a los orcos, seguir a su príncipe. Un enano no importaba…

Controlando los latidos de su corazón, que parecían un intento del mismo por reprocharle su elección, se dirigió hacia la puerta, intentando no volverse al escuchar más gritos del joven enano, pero entonces unos pasos en las escaleras la hicieron volverse, dispuesta a pelear de nuevo.

En lugar de un orco, como creía, se encontró con otro de los enanos, que volvía bastante agitado, llevando algo en las manos.

Apenas Tauriel contempló la planta, cualquier lógica la abandonó por completo, y su corazón decidió por ella. Esa planta podía salvar a Kili, y fue en ese momento cuando la elfa hizo su elección. Sabía que Legolas no la perdonaría por esto, que posiblemente le haría daño con su elección, y sabía que después de esto habría perdido su hogar y la confianza de los suyos, pero supo también que, aunque perdiese todo eso, no sería comparable a perder al enano castaño que había conocido hacía pocos días. Que no deseaba pasar la eternidad sin volver a escuchar su risa, sin ver sus ojos castaños contemplarla con admiración, sin saber qué más historias querría compartir con ella.

Le arrebató de las manos la planta al enano que tenía delante, contemplándola como si fuese el mayor de los tesoros, y susurrando su nombre.

- Athelas…

El enano, algo preocupado, miró a la elfa un tanto contrariado.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Le preguntó vacilante.

Tauriel respondió más decidida que nunca.

- Voy a salvarle.

Apenas su decisión fue tomada, entró con rapidez de vuelta a la casa y comenzó a dar órdenes firmes.

Tumbadle sobre la mesa, buscad algo en donde pueda apoyar la cabeza.

Pidió a una de las niñas, la que parecía mayor, un cuenco con un poco de agua, donde comenzó a desmenuzar la planta y a hacer un rápido preparado con ella. Intentó centrarse pese a los gritos de dolor de Kili, que cada vez eran más continuos.

Sus compañeros enanos consiguieron tumbarlo en la mesa, usando una bolsa de nueces como almohada y tratando de que dejase de retorcerse por el dolor de la herida.

Tauriel se fijó en los ojos del joven enano castaño, cada vez más blanquecinos. Tenía que darse prisa o lo perderían.

- Sujetadlo.

Ordenó de nuevo, tomando entre sus manos el preparado de la planta y empezando a murmurar algo en élfico, mientras presionaba las hojas húmedas en la herida de flecha, haciendo que Kili gritase de nuevo al contacto con la planta, que comenzaba poco a poco a hacer efecto.

La elfa se concentró todo lo que pudo, recitando esas místicas palabras de curación como un hechizo, mientras los enanos a su alrededor la miraban entre preocupados por su compañero y admirados por la entereza que la hermosa elfa demostraba. No podían creer que fuera precisamente un elfo quien estaba salvando la vida de uno de sus compañeros.

* * *

Kili sentía que no podía más con el dolor. La pierna le ardía, y cuando clavó el cuchillo en ese orco y lo tiró al suelo, cayó con él sin poder mantenerse en pie, gritando de forma desgarradora.

No era consciente de apenas nada a su alrededor, solo de que lo levantaron, lo pusieron en un lugar sólido y plano, y lo sujetaron entre sus compañeros y las hijas de Bardo.

Solo sentía el dolor del veneno de Morgul, como se hundía cada vez más en la oscuridad, y aunque escuchaba la voz de su hermano Fili a su lado, era como si no pudiera verle ni alcanzarle.

Iba a sucumbir, lo sentía. La oscuridad cada vez lo envolvía más, pero entonces, una tenue luz empezó a brillar a lo lejos, mientras el susurro de una voz dulce y suave llegaba a sus oídos, calmando sus gritos de dolor. Tenía que ser un sueño, no podía ser posible…

Allí estaba ella, en la luz, tan hermosa o más incluso que cómo la había visto la noche que habían hablado desde la celda del reino del bosque. La hermosa elfa pelirroja que se había interesado por él, que le había tratado como a un igual, y que le había salvado la vida dos veces desde que se conocieron. Tauriel…

La contempló como si fuera la más hermosa de las estrellas, sintiendo como poco a poco, la luz plata brillante que ella emitía, devoraba la oscuridad que había intentado llevárselo.

Esa imagen de ella, susurrándole en su lengua, incomprensible para él, y brillando más que la misma luna, fue lo último que el joven príncipe enano contempló antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en un sueño profundo, agotado por la lucha contra el veneno de los orcos.

* * *

Tauriel suspiró aliviada cuando Kili se durmió, relajado, tras utilizar los conocimientos de su pueblo para purgar de la sangre del enano los efectos del veneno de Morgul. Terminó de vendar cuidadosamente su herida, y entonces se apartó un poco, limpiando los restos de hojas húmedas de sus manos con un paño. Mantenía aún un semblante tranquilo, pero en parte se sentía cansada. La magia de su gente era algo innato en ella, como en todo elfo, pero para los que no acostumbran a usarla demasiado puede resultar agotadora.

Cuando se volvió a mirar al joven enano castaño de nuevo, se encontró con unos ojos azul cálido que la contemplaban fijamente, procedentes del otro enano de aspecto joven, con cabellos rubios trenzados incluso en su barba. Sus manos aún apretaban levemente el brazo de su hermano dormido.

Tenían cierto parecido, algo que a Tauriel le hizo sonreírle levemente, de forma comprensiva. Debían estar muy unidos y supuso lo que habría sido para ese otro enano ver a Kili agonizando de esa forma. Apenas le sonrió, el enano hizo lo mismo.

- Gracias. Gracias por salvar a mi hermano. Estoy en deuda contigo.

La elfa acentuó su sonrisa, negando sinceramente.

- He hecho lo que tenía que hacer. No me debes nada…

Respondió ella, dejando la frase ligeramente abierta, como si en cierto modo no pudiera decir más al no conocer el nombre del enano rubio.

Este respondió al momento, más tranquilo y con una amistosa sonrisa.

- Fili. Me llamo Fili.

La elfa asintió con una sonrisa.

- Tauriel.

Fili asintió con una sonrisa algo más intencionada y traviesa. Ahora que veía mejor a su hermano, era como si su espíritu pudiera volver a relajarse.

- Lo sé. Kili te llamó cuando empezó a caer en ese extraño trance.

Algo en la pícara sonrisa del enano hizo a Tauriel notar un leve enrojecimiento en sus mejillas y apartar ligeramente la mirada, sopesando el significado de ese comentario. Kili le había hablado de ella a su hermano, algo que en parte le sorprendía, pero por otro lado hacía que sintiera una calidez en su pecho que no había sentido antes. Aunque sería algo que le pesaría cuando viniese a su mente, en ese momento había olvidado por completo a Legolas, y que mientras ella había salvado la vida de Kili, él estaría ahí fuera, enfrentándose a los orcos que quedaban. En algún momento pensó que podría haber sentido algo por el príncipe elfo, pero ahora, mirando al joven enano de pelo castaño, durmiendo sobre ese saco de nueces, solo él ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Fili habló de nuevo.

- Por favor, no le des esperanzas si no las hay.

Esa frase fue como una daga en el corazón de la elfa, la misma que el rey Thranduil le había dicho pocos días atrás sobre un posible acercamiento entre ella y Legolas.

Algo más seria, y sin mirar al enano rubio, Tauriel respondió con cierta frialdad que no pudo evitar.

- Supongo que para los vuestros una elfa no es suficiente para un enano de Durin.

Fili esperó a que ella le mirase, y cuando lo hizo, la elfa solo vio una cálida sonrisa en el enano, que respondió mostrando total sinceridad.

- Es mi hermano, y he visto cómo te mira. No deseo que sufra por nadie, así que solo te pido que no le crees falsas ilusiones si no vas a corresponderle. Nunca le había visto mirar a alguien antes como a ti esta noche.

Tauriel sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, e inconscientemente esbozó una dulce sonrisa que hizo al enano mirarla primero con suspicacia y luego con una nueva sonrisa traviesa e intencionada, añadiendo con cierta picardía.

- Pero si sientes lo mismo, diría que Kili desataría la envidia de más de uno. Tenemos mucha riqueza en nuestra montaña, pero pocas de las joyas de Erebor podrían hacer sombra a una hermosa elfa del bosque.

La sonrió con un guiño, haciendo a Tauriel reír por un momento y negar con cierta paciencia. Quizá podría acostumbrarse a esto. Le gustaba la sinceridad y espontaneidad de los enanos, y Fili acababa de demostrar ser mucho más noble que el propio rey del Bosque Negro, y más considerado al dar a Kili esa posibilidad de elegir.

Únicamente asintió con una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia él y una leve sonrisa, viendo al enano separarse por fin de su hermano y acercarse a sus otros compañeros, que ayudaban a las niñas a recoger la casa.

La elfa dirigió entonces su mirada al enano dormido, quedándose a su lado, mientras poco a poco sentía que sus pensamientos iban ordenándose en su mente y en su corazón. Había tomado la decisión correcta y ahora sabía lo que había en su corazón hacia ese joven enano de cabellos castaños.

* * *

Kili no supo el tiempo que había pasado desde que sus ojos se habían cerrado, tras esa hermosa visión de Tauriel, brillando con la luz de las estrellas. Aunque apenas habían pasado unos minutos a su alrededor, una parte de él sentía como si hubiesen sido horas.

Cuando abrió los ojos, de inicio sintió que le costaba enfocar la vista, y lo primero que vio fue el reflejo de una larga melena pelirroja, y la alta figura de la elfa que lo había salvado. Tenía la boca seca, y se sentía aún agotado, pero aun así se las arregló para llamarla en un leve susurro, sin tener claro aún si era o no real.

- ¿Tauriel?...

Al escuchar su nombre, Tauriel se sobresaltó y dirigió la mirada de nuevo hacia Kili, esbozando una leve sonrisa conciliadora. Apenas se había dormido unos minutos y necesitaba descansar, aunque su aspecto había mejorado considerablemente y su piel volvía poco a poco a mostrar un tono más sano que la palidez espectral con la que lo había encontrado.

- Descansa. Lo necesitas.

Le dijo dulcemente, notando en los ojos castaños del joven enano que la miraba como si no fuese real, algo que confirmó cuando Kili habló de nuevo.

Era demasiado hermosa para ser real, para estar ahí a su lado, y pese a que la escuchó decirle que descansase, Kili respondió aún perdido y cansado.

- No puedes ser ella… Ella está muy lejos de mí. Camina… bajo las estrellas en otro mundo.

La elfa lo miró sorprendida. La forma en que hablaba de ella, cómo la miraba pese al cansancio. Era como si la considerase tan distante como las mismas estrellas…

Recordó lo que le había dicho él de las estrellas cuando hablaron en las celdas, que eran frías y remotas. ¿Acaso era así como él la veía a ella? ¿Tan inalcanzable para él como las propias estrellas?

Nadie la había mirado así antes. La habían mirado de muchas formas, como una simple elfa silvana, como una amiga o compañera, como una líder, y quizá en ocasiones como una mujer atractiva dentro del canon de su pueblo, pero nunca como Kili la miraba… como si fuera tan hermosa y perfecta que nunca pudiera merecerla, como si no pudieran pertenecer al mismo mundo, como si fuese una estrella más en el cielo, hermosa y brillante, pero fuera de su alcance.

Se estremeció cuando la mano fuerte y cálida del enano rozó sus finos y delicados dedos, mirando hacia ese contacto por un momento y dejando que su propia mano se enlazase con la de él, hasta que le escuchó de nuevo.

- ¿Crees que podría haberme amado?

Kili la preguntó, necesitando saberlo. Aún no era consciente de si era un sueño o no, pero sabía que, de serlo, no deseaba despertar. Si era ella de verdad, al menos necesitaba saber si tenía alguna oportunidad.

Tauriel le miró confusa al principio, contemplándole como si se diera cuenta de muchas cosas. La primera vez que le vio, le pareció atractivo para ser un enano. Pese a ser cabeza y media más alta que él, Kili era fornido y apuesto, con esa media melena castaña alborotada, y no más barba que la que podría tener un humano, distinto a sus compañeros. Pero había sido en las celdas, al hablar con él, cuando la elfa había visto más de lo que esperaba encontrar en un enano. Que no todos son codiciosos y egoístas, que pueden ser nobles y grandes luchadores, que cuidan unos de los otros y que pueden amar, sin importar los viejos rencores.

Entonces su sonrisa se acentuó, mientras sus dedos se enlazaban del todo con los del joven enano, aferrando suavemente su mano.

Kili sintió el agarre, y por alguna razón eso lo hizo más real. Ella estaba allí, y por un momento la miró con algo de miedo. Acababa de preguntarle algo que quizá jamás le habría preguntado de haber estado lo bastante lúcido, pero ante la sonrisa de ella, sus ojos castaños rogaban por una respuesta.

Tauriel se inclino hacia él, y con su mano libre acarició su rostro, notando la leve aspereza en su barba, que por alguna razón le resultó agradable. Kili cerró los ojos por un momento, dejándose llevar por la suavidad de la piel de la elfa, hasta que al escuchar su respuesta se tensó por momentos.

- No, no podría.

Dijo ella con total seguridad, y Kili sintió durante un agónico instante que todo se venía abajo, pero por alguna razón ella le seguía sonriendo con tanta ternura que no terminaba de comprenderlo.

Al ver su confusa expresión, Tauriel sonrió divertida, inclinando ligeramente su rostro sobre el del enano.

- Porque ya lo hago…

Y apenas lo dijo, sus suaves labios buscaron los de él, presionándolos suavemente, mientras sus manos enlazadas se apretaban la una a la otra.

Kili sintió que cualquier resquicio de oscuridad que pudiera quedar en él se desvanecía, sintiendo sus fuerzas renovadas mientras tomaba los labios de la hermosa elfa. Alzando una de sus manos la enredó en sus sedosos cabellos pelirrojos, sintiendo el estremecimiento de ella al profundizar ese primer beso de ambos.

Fue como si para ellos el tiempo dejase de existir, y cuando Tauriel se incorporó ligeramente de nuevo, apoyando su frente en la de Kili, lucía una radiante sonrisa, y Kili habría jurado que sus preciosos ojos verdes brillaban más que cualquier estrella del cielo.

- Ahora sí que sé que estoy soñando.

Dijo Kili, con una sonrisa embobada, haciendo reír dulcemente a Tauriel, que negó sin apartarse.

- Entonces me quedaré a tu lado, para que cuando despiertes sepas que no lo es, que estoy aquí, y que no estoy tan lejos de ti como las estrellas, sino que ahora los dos caminamos juntos bajo su brillo.

Kili acentuó su sonrisa, tirando suavemente de la elfa hacia él de nuevo, que correspondiéndole volvió a unir sus labios a los de él.

En ese momento nada le importó a Tauriel, ni las consecuencias de sus actos, ni lo que había perdido, ni lo que estaba por llegar. Sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta, y que todo lo que viniera después habría merecido la pena solo por ese instante.

A escasa distancia, tres enanos contemplaban ligeramente estupefactos como la hermosa elfa besaba felizmente a su compañero de viaje. Óin parecía no enterarse de nada, mirando a Fili extrañado y preguntando con cierta curiosidad.

- ¿Será parte de la magia de curación de los elfos?

Por su parte Bofur no sabía muy bien qué decir, mirando también a Fili de reojo.

- No es que yo tenga nada en contra de esto, ¿pero crees que a Thorin le hará mucha gracia? No deja de ser una elfa…

Fili sonrió sin más. Apenas con mirar a su hermano se percataba de la felicidad que acababa de darle aquella elfa con un gesto tan simple como un beso. Puede que fuera lo más raro que había visto en su vida, pero su si hermano era feliz, para él era más que suficiente.

- Bueno, le ha salvado el trasero tres veces en los últimos días, creo que podemos considerarla de la familia.

Bromeó Fili, quitándole hierro al asunto.

Ahora que su hermano estaba mejor, sus pensamientos volvían hacia su tío, a la montaña solitaria, preguntándose el tiempo que les quedaría hasta que sus compañeros desatasen la ira del terrible Smaug, y la tranquilidad que se respiraba de nuevo en la noche sobre el gran lago se iluminase con la destrucción del fuego de dragón.


	2. Nota a mis lectores

NOTA PARA MIS LECTORES

Antes que nada aviso, esto no es un nuevo capítulo. La historia está completa y, al menos esta en concreto, no tiene continuación, así que espero no desilusionar a nadie cuando vean que esto no es un nuevo capítulo.

Ahora quiero empezar agradeciendo todos los comentarios de esta historia :)

Gracias a todos los que habéis leído y comentado mi historia, a los que sois tan fans como yo de la pareja que hace Kili y Tauriel, aunque quiero responder particularmente a Trayen, porque justamente coincidimos totalmente en nuestras parejas favoritas de la saga y me ha parecido muy curioso :P

También a Erinia Aelia, por su comentario sobre Fili. Es un personaje que adoro también, aunque si tuviese que elegir preferiría a Kili, y gracias a ella se me ocurrió una idea para un nuevo One-shot dedicado más a los pensamientos de Fili :)

Y a Odisea, a la que trato por un foro de rol de OUAT. Gracias por pasarte a comentar y a ver si en estos días puedo curiosear tus trabajos, que ya sabes que he estado un poco liada últimamente con eso de mi problema con la nariz :P Nos vemos por el foro ^^

Y en fin, no puedo evitar mencionar a todos los demás. Lina.86, aishiteru-sama, Llink, Rue, CrisJ y .pio. Gracias por vuestros comentarios ^^

Ahora sí, la finalidad de esto es que quiero hacer unas consultas sobre futuros proyectos que tengo en mente, pero antes de iniciarlos me gustaría tener algunas opiniones, ver quién estaría interesado en leerlos y si me pongo a iniciar algunos para ir subiéndolos.

Agradecería a todos, no solo los que me habéis comentado, sino también a los que me sigáis o leáis, que me comentarais al respecto, por si me animo con esos nuevos proyectos.

Las ideas son las siguientes:

* One-shot punto de vista de Fili: Gracias a Erinia, como decía antes, y al hecho de que Fili es un personaje que también me encanta, se me ocurrió la idea de un One-shot con algunos momentos de Kili en las películas, pero desde el punto de vista de Fili, como cuando coquetea con la elfa del arpa en la primera peli, o los momentos que tiene con Tauriel. Sería un Kiliel también, pero viéndolo más desde el punto de vista de Fili.

* Posible +18 entre Kili y Tauriel: Se me da bien escribir escenas de ese estilo, pero no a todo el mundo le gustan demasiado. Mi pregunta aquí sería, ¿cuántos estaríais interesados en una posible escena más subida de tono entre Kili y Tauriel? Tengo varias posibilidades como One-shot al respecto, pero antes de iniciar alguna de ellas me gustaría saber qué opináis.

* Historia de varios capítulos entre Kili y Tauriel. ¿Y si Tauriel hubiera viajado desde el principio con la compañía de enanos? Esto se me ocurrió hace unos días, con una explicación lógica de por qué podría Tauriel empezar con ellos desde el principio. Sería incluirla desde el inicio de la primera peli, cuando llegan todos a casa de Bilbo, y modificar la historia ligeramente, incluyéndola desde el principio.

* Lo más grande que tengo en mente, historia completa LegolasxOC con toques de KilixTauriel. Cuando vi en su momento, hace años, las pelis de El Señor de los Anillos, y me leí también los libros, amé al personaje de Legolas y pensé en buscarle novia, pero se me ocurrió añadir una raza distinta al mundo de Tolkien, las sirenas. La idea sería llevar el personaje OC como una sirena que empezaría en la compañía de Thorin, iniciando la historia en la primera peli de El Hobbit, conociendo a Legolas en el Bosque Negro en su momento, y ampliándose la historia a largo plazo hasta los acontecimientos de El Señor de los Anillos.

* Finalmente, y aunque esto no tiene que ver mucho con el mundo de Tolkien en general, sí que tiene relación con Aidan Turner, nuestro Kili. Hace poco me he visto la serie Being Human, donde Aidan interpreta al vampiro John Mitchell. Si alguien aún no la ha visto y es fan de Aidan, se la recomiendo encarecidamente. Los que la conozcáis, había pensado en un fanfic también largo, añadiendo a los capítulos el personaje de una bruja, para un MitchellxOC. Ese OC tendría como actriz a Evangeline Lilly, lo que en cierto modo sería un poco estilo Kiliel AU, siendo los mismos actores visualmente, pero en el mundo de Being Human.

Esto es todo lo que tengo en mente por el momento respecto a Kili y Tauriel, el mundo de Tolkien en general y lo que sería posibles relaciones de personajes de Aidan Turner y Evangeline Lilly.

Espero vuestra ayuda y comentarios para ver lo que inicio y lo que no. Lógicamente, las historias de más capítulos llevarían más tiempo, actualizaría cuando pudiera y, en ambos casos, si llegase al final de La Desolación de Smaug antes de la salida de la última peli, tendría que parar temporalmente y esperar a que saliese para poder continuar el fic, con dichos acontecimientos, aunque cambiase ciertas cosas.

Gracias de nuevo a todos por leer, por comentar y espero vuestras opiniones. Namárië ;)


End file.
